In the view of an Angel (An Oneshot Collection)
by LunaryCode
Summary: A collection of memories stored by our favourite and weird angel (Ain path story based).


Hello everyone, I'm LunaryCode, and this is my first story. Or rather, the collection of one shots, written as practice English, because it is not my native language. The uptades will be coming soon. Classes of characters are in story, how ever some of the attacks/abilities will be borrowed from other ones (I hope that you will understand once you have finished this chapter).

I hope that you will enjoy my story,

Enjoy!

Oh! _Text written like this indicates the thoughts of the character._

 **PS. I've tried to fix this chapter a bit, hope that it's better a bit now.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Mortals are a weird mixture of beings. Some of them exist only for reproduction, others wish to create and reach for things that should be unknown for it, and others just existing for the sake of others… and then there's that group of mortals. The Chosen Ones. Basically, their purpose is to be the saviors of the universe that they exist in.

Sometimes, they do finish the job alone, or in groups of endless support but other times, they get help from one universe that's connected to all of the others. Mortals of all universes call it "Heaven". The inhabitants of Heaven are usually called "Angels".

This universe was not different.

Not in the slightest.

And I was sent here, to this universe with a mission.

'Ain?'

 _Huh?_

'Aiiiin, earth to Ain!'

I blinked and looked to my left, where the annoyed voice was. Or rather the owner of it.

'Jeez, I'm trying to get your attention for at least five minutes!' Miss Wizard grumbled. You, dear reader know her as Aisha the Elemental Master. She's currently wearing her fighting getup: white cloak, purple short dress and staff is held in left hand of hers.

'Well, I'm sorry miss Wizard; what is the matter?' I asked, bowing my head a bit. It was astonishing how quickly her mood changes; one second she seems to be annoyed and in the other she seems to be full of curiosity.

'Did you went to the Water Temple?' She asked. _Oh dear El. How am I supposed to answer that question? Should I say: No, because you all forgotten about me, so I was powerless to do anything? There is no other choice but to lie; It's for the succeeding in my mission after all._

'I was heading that way, but I could not get to the entrance to it; therefore I do not know the Water El Shard condition.'

'So we don't know anything useful right now.' The snarky, male voice spoke. White, spiky hair defying gravity; well-toned body, covered in dark purple pants and shirt which have the metal accessories; sharp, light purple eyes and scar of the same color across his left eye; his companion are eight inventions known as Dynamo - that male is known to you as the Lunatic Psyker, Add. For me though…

'Not really, Mister Ancient. I do suggest that we trust the Alchemist Denka's words and proceed further in the direction that we were taking.'

'It's dangerous to go there without any knowledge of the terrain; Oberon, Ophelia scan the area ahead; inform me of any threats.' A calm, collected being to my right spoke simply, sending two of her servants ahead. Her name is Eve, and yes she's the Queen of all the Nasods. I cannot really say anything negative about her, as she's the immortal creation of mortals, but even I have to respect her. If she restore her race, she will be one of the best rulers of this universe. I like how her dress is actually made of metal, but it represents silk that humans use for the dresses of very high value.

Her voice could be heard after the short moment of silence. 'The area ahead is swarmed with Demons of all the kinds we faced in Hamel and its outskirts; it seems like they are preparing for something.'

 _They want to open the dimensional gate, like in the Feita and Velder. I really wonder why did they didn't done that earlier; it's usually the gate that is opened first and then the invasion begins._

'Miss Queen, I hope that you are wrong." I sighe simply, looking around. We were near the cave that was known as Magnamtas Cave, where lived spiders… And demonical spiders. Did I mentioned spiders? Anyway, it was a cave. We… Well… Destroyed it. Yes. You have heard that right. It collapsed due to our strength; the strength of the El Search Party… That's stuck with no return route. We can only progress forward.

'In any case, better start to gain some mana.' Aisha's voice rung in the silence as she started to **meditate**. 'And I need to whip you guys to the fighting shape.' Added female voice that belonged to the elf clothed in green; her name is Rena the Grand Archer.

' **Airelinna!'** She chanted, healing all of occupants of the place.

'Thank you, Rena' All of the party members spoke, including myself, like a group of little kids that were greeting their teacher.

She nodded, while starting to gather mana, just like Ms. Wizard.

'Um, Eve?' An armored blonde boy - it was hard to say it was a boy, that how pretty is he - spoke, his young voice drawing attention to Nasod royalty again.

'Yes?'

'Why hadn't you dismissed your servants already?' Boy, known as Iron Paladin asked, his big, round blue eyes full of curiosity.

'I wish to know if the Demons had not set any traps, and if there are any of the enemies we will struggle to face, as my servants had not completed the scans of whole area yet.' As she was taking a breath, once silent black-haired male spoke:

'Can't you do that on the move? If they continue to scan, we might be stuck here for hours.'

'I would love to do that, however the units that would scan the area are not possessing the fluid connection to myself, and they are more likely to be will decrease the speed we will progress and the Demon placement on the radar will be off.'

'I could join Eve on the moving scan, but my fighting capacity would drop to 45 - 50%. Same goes to her.' Mr. Acient cut in. 'I don't think that's wise choice, considering that all you could do would be protecting us both, Raven.' A sigh of frustration could be heard as the reply, as his one human hand get trough his messy hair. Known as Reckless Fist, Raven is one of the mortal oldest of the group, despite that, in the situations like those he is living up his name perfectly, being unpredicted and rash in his decision making. Funny thing is that Raven is a Half-Nasod, a creature born by the humans and machines effort. I do not know how he acquired his limb, called Nasod Arm, but I think that he gives it justice that it deserves.

'We don't have much of a choice anyway. It's just difference in what, ten to fifteen minutes?' continued, unfazed by the actions of the raven.

'That's correct, as Oberon is approaching the entrance to the temple at the moment.' Eve nodded.

'That's great. Eve will be our guide for the time being.' A new voice joined into conversation. The owner, young spiky, red-haired male knight, was standing next to exit, sword laying on his tigh. His name is Elsword, nicknamed as the LordKnight. Honestly, this boy, or his sister Elesis, Grand Master which was on the opposite end of the remains of the cave could be the saviors of this universe.

'Any objections?' He added quickly, seeing my curiosity.

'None at my side.' I spoke calmly. _I know that you and Elesis will run out to the direction that is filled with all of thedemons and start to fight them head on._

I noticed that rest of the party thought the same, seeing their reactions that showed how much annoying those words were.

Eve coughed after a longer awkward silence. 'My servant units has finished scanning. The Demons in the area will be easy to defeat, but there is a higher leveled threat guarding doors to the temple. I can inform you all on the move about said threat; it will be easier and we might be detected at any moment.'

All of the rest of the party has gotten up from their resting places.

'Great, then let's go!' Elsword cheered happily, going after Eve that was already walking outside. Rest of us followed suit.

My, my, aren't you the interesting listener. I have spoken about our small chat and you even hadn't asked about me.

My name is Ainchase Ishmael, I'm known under nickname "Ain".

My powers come directly from the goddess, as I'm the one that listens to her will. I am an angel with a mission.

 _To restore El Shard to its state before Great Explosion._


End file.
